The Kitsune’s Blade
by Harrison Aldrich Emrys
Summary: Abused as a child. Trained as a God. OP!Naruto!
1. Chapter 1-the Humblest of Beginnings

_"Naruto. I'm so sorry."_

This was Naruto Uzumaki's first memory. Just a voice and a blurry image of yellow and red.

He was currently seven years old, sleeping behind a dumpster in the red light district of Konoha. He was forced to live on the streets due to the fact he was thrown out of the orphanage two years ago.

_Mini-Flashback_

_"I don't care what the Hokage says! He's clearly lost his mind if he wants me to keep feeding you, demon! The Civilian Council will cover for me, so I can finally be rid of you, and keep the children from being corrupted from your influence!"_

_End_

Since then, it's been open game for the civilians, and part of the shinobi force of Konoha. His body a roadmap of scars from the various attacks. Almost every night, if he hadn't managed to find a different hiding spot, he would be beaten.

The old Hokage, on more than one occasion, personally came to stop the attacks, and imprison those who were a part of it. When he shows up, Naruto uses every once of willpower he has to slip away unnoticed.

He didn't trust the Sandaime. In his head, old man pretends to save him, but Naruto always sees the same people who attacked him back on the streets, at most, two days later.

He didn't trust anyone but himself, and his one friend.

His friend who has always supported him.

His friend who has constantly healed him after every attack.

His friend who keeps him sane in the hell he is forced to call his life.

His friend, the Kyuubi.

"**It's time to wake up, kit. Find something to eat, then sneak your way to your training grounds.**" The Kyuubi's deep and powerful voice spoke in his head.

Naruto rises from behind the dumpster. He carefully looked around before making his way to one place he knew were kind enough to feed him. Ichiraku's Ramen.

He snuck through the alleyways, and made it to his destination, the back of the ramen stand. The two years of learning to avoid villagers and shinobi have increased his stealth.

He quietly knocked on the back door, looking around, making absolutely sure no one heard or saw him.

The door opened to reveal Ichiraku Teuchi, the restaurant owner himself.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Why don't you ever come to the front? You know me and Ayame don't care about what the village thinks." Teuchi has tried almost every morning to get Naruto to sit in his restaurant. It always saddened him to see a _child_ of all things suffer in such a deplorable way. All he could do is make sure the kid was fed, since he adamantly refused being adopted, even in secret.

_'I don't want the villagers attacking the only people who was nice to me.'_

Those were his words. Deeply believing in this, he also refused to sit in the restaurant, just in case someone walked by and saw him.

"Shhh! Someone might hear you!" Naruto whisper/yelled. He looked around again, making sure no one came around to see what the noise was.

When he looked back, he saw Teuchi holding out bag for him.

"It's not healthy to eat ramen as breakfast, Naruto-kun, so here's some fruit instead. I hope you can come by again later."

"... thank you."

Naruto took the bag, and set off to the secret training grounds he found.

He enjoyed sitting on top of the Hokage monument. It was a daily ritual, of sorts, to start and end his day on top of the Hokage heads. He then turned and walked to his secret training grounds he found several months prior. He remembered how he found it.

_Flashback _

_One day, Naruto heard some people coming on top of the monument, so quickly, he ran further into the forest behind it. In his fear to not be caught he simply ran without truly looking where he was going. He tripped, and tumbled through what looked to be a cave entrance hidden behind a genjutsu. _

_Naruto didn't notice the illusion due to the fact that the Kyuubi flared a minuscule amount of it's dense chakra to drop it._

_What Naruto regained his bearings, he looked around the cave in confusion. _

_"Where, exactly. am I?" _

_"**Walk further into the cave, kit. I think I know what's in here.**" The Kyuubi spoke._

_Listening to his only friend, Naruto walked further into the cave. At the end of the tunnel, he found a very bright light. Walking through it, he was surprised at the breathtaking sight before him. _

_There was a large open field covered in grass and trees, as well as a large water fountain with a pond underneath it. Surrounding the entire oasis of sorts was a large wall made of the same rocks that the cave entrance was made._

_"What is this place?" Naruto asked in wonder._

_Chuckling, the Kyuubi responded, "**This is the secret training grounds of the Hokage. Hashirama and Tobirama found this cave as children, and as they grew older, they used earth jutsu to open the top. Hashirama made the trees, and Tobirama made the waterfall. Using senjutsu, Hashirama made the waterfall continuous. I remember this place, because my first container, Mito Uzumaki-Senju was Hashirama's wife, and he brought her here to train also.**"_

_"SO COOL!" Naruto shouted in excitement._

_Flashback end_

That is where Naruto spent the majority of his days. He doesn't sleep there, because he needs to leave in order to get food. It's easier to move at night, then it is during the day, so he trains during the day, when the sun is setting, he makes his way out of the forrest, and by nightfall, he finds a secluded alley that isn't too far from Ichiraku's Ramen.

Unfortunately for him, in his exhaustion he didn't notice the two Uchiha who followed him.

He found a secluded enough alley and laid on the cold ground. He was finally about to close his eyes and rest for the night.

"**KIT**!"

He immediately rolled away, but he wasn't quick enough. A kunai imbedded into his arm.

"There's nowhere to run now, Demon!" One Uchiha spat. "No one to save you."

"Do you have any idea the trouble you cost us." The other spoke up. "People saw a Sharingan in your eyes when you attacked, so they immediately thought it was us who controlled you. We were ROYALTY in this village, but your actions made everyone start to distrust us. Now you finally pay for your sins."

"I'm not the Kyuubi, you idiots! If you kill me, then you'll set it free, and there'll be no Yondaime so save you this time." Naruto breathed out, starting to feel the effects of losing blood.

"Shut up, Demon! We can see through your lies with our powerful eyes! When you die, we will restore honor with the Uchiha, and we'll be back at the top!" The first Uchiha said in anger.

"But wait, why not have some... _fun_, first?" The second Uchiha said, with barely hidden lust. The first looked at him in pure disgust before getting up, and turning around.

"Hurry up and have your _fun_. Let me know when you're done, so we can finally kill him."

Even in his haze, Naruto knew what was going to happen. It almost happened on multiple occasions. He tried his best to crawl away, while seeing the Uchiha unbutton his pants.

Then, he heard a calming feminine voice.

"Do not worry, sochi-kun. Kaa-chan will handle it."

That's the only thing he heard before seeing a bright light, then nothing.

—————————————————————


	2. Chapter 2- the Love of Parents

_History Lesson_

There are many different pantheons that exist outside the mortal realm.

From the Shintos, to the Greeks, to even the Native Americans, they all had a base of power on the planet Earth. Each pantheon either had their own countries to rule, or they shared it with another. Most pantheons though don't keep their focus on Earth, and leave it to the Christian God.

All the different pantheons had their own dimension to look after.

The Shinto pantheon haven't named their planet, but they reign over the Elemental Nations. People know of their existence, but the only ones to actually pray to them and acknowledge their power were the Uzumaki clan.

The other countries were always baffled by the fact that such a small country was so powerful, not really knowing that they were blessed by the very gods they praised.

The other countries began to fear that power. Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, and even Konoha attacked Uzu, with the sole purpose of destroying them, Konoha's part being a secret.

They failed.

With the strength of the gods behind them, they tore through their enemies. Leading them all in the front lines was Daisuke Uzumaki, the strongest and oldest Uzumaki alive.

His strong body riddled with healed over scars left over from his many battles won during the Clan Wars era. His red hair, only recently starting to grey on his 137 year old body. He constantly wore kimonos, whether it was in battle, or simply relaxing at home.

A united army of about 900,000 shinobi, and only a couple hundred of them returning back to their villages, severely wounded, but alive.

Relations between Konoha and Uzu were very strained. Uzumaki sensors were able to easily spot the anger and disappointment the higher ups of Konoha felt when they had a sit down with Daisuke and his advisors. The blank faces they showed weren't fooling the Uzumaki.

Daisuke decided to stop sharing seals with Konoha. Making it so that the two villages were only allied on paper, not in reality.

The two villages almost became outright enemies when it was time for Mito to transfer the Kyuubi. Daisuke chose his only daughter and heir to take up the mantle of jinchuuriki. The Hokage adamantly refused to have Mito going to Uzu for the transfer, stating that it's too dangerous, and the tensions were still very high with the other villages.

It was only Mito's begging for Daisuke not to destroy the village her husband worked so hard to make did he hold back. It took a lot to make an Uzumaki beg. Daisuke made sure to make it clear that the only reason Konoha still stands is because of Mito's continued existence in the village.

This upset the Hokage and elders quite a bit. They planned on killing Mito off as soon as they could right after they made the transfer so that they can alienate Kushina, and have her raised in their vision. However, her father ruined this by stating in a plain, but terrifying voice,

_"My daughter is my only child and heir. She will visit Uzu once a week to keep her ties there and she will stay in the Senju compound with Mito, Tsunade, and Nawaki. Should anything, **anything** happen to her and I find out it's any of your faults, I will burn this village to the ground with a flame that surpasses the sun, and kill you four last so you can watch the result of your failure to properly care for my child."_

This put the fear of Kami in them, so they made sure to leave Kushina be, for the time being.

The reason Daisuke was so adamant about the care for his child was because he and his wife have tried for over a century to have a child. They prayed to Inari, the Goddess of Fertility.

His wife, Mizuko, in secret, traded her life in order to give her love a child. She always felt a sense of disappointment and shame because she was never able to give her husband a heir. As she prayed, she swore to the Goddess that she may have her life.

Hearing her call, Inari decided to take the trade. When Mizuko gave birth, she held on long enough to tell her love a few parting words, "Love her, Daisuke. Raise her to be strong."

Daisuke swore to do just that. He was smart enough to know what his wife did, but he didn't hate the gods. He understood that there was going to be a major price for the birth of his child. He would mourn the death of his wife, but he would celebrate her life, and the life they spent together.

As Kushina grew in Konoha, she quickly rose through the ranks and became an elite jonin. Her skill and battle prowess was only challenged by her husband, Minato.

Daisuke was a bit hesitant with letting his daughter date someone in Konoha, but he knew that he should trust her to be able to decipher whether or not someone is worthy to pursue a relationship. She wasn't a fool, and she wasn't weak. He would not coddle her.

He was happy to witness their small wedding along with the Fire Daimyo, Mito, Tsunade, and Mikoto Uchiha, and hearing that she became pregnant not to long afterwards.

His joy wouldn't last long.

Someone attacked them right after Kushina gave birth. The Kyuubi was released and ransacked Konoha. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to be upset about that.

He went into a deep depression when Mito returned home to Uzu with his daughter's body. The scroll that came with it explained that Minato sacrificed himself by putting the Shiki Fuin on himself, and the Shinigami took both the Kyuubi and Minato. The child was also killed.

Daisuke cut all ties with Konoha after that, and closed off Uzushiogakure's borders. They stayed away from the Elemental Nations, and all the other countries were too scared to try anything with them again.

_History Lesson End_

_Takamagahara - Inari's Temple_

In her sitting room, Inari sat watching a certain boy train in her viewing orb when one of her handmaidens entered.

"Inari-sama, Takemikazuchi-sama is here to see you."

"Thank you, Mizuko-chan."

That's correct. In exchange for letting Mizuko be with child, Inari made her into one of her handmaidens.

"Hello, inari." Takemikazuchi walked in.

She barely looked up. He walked closer and looked at the orb. "Inari, please." He sighed.

She got up and started walking away.

"Inari. Inari, wait. Kushi-" before he could finish inari sped to him and delivered a harsh slap across his face.

"You don't get to call me that!"

When Inari heard the Uzumaki's payer for a child, she grew curious and wondered what it would be like to be a human. The Uzumaki baby would have been another stillborn, but Inari moved her spirit into it, and grew as a human. Until her death, she didn't realize that her human husband was actually the God, Takemikazuchi.

"You know I had no choice, Kushi-chan. Kurama was being controlled and she was destroying innocent lives." He tried to defend himself.

"Some innocence." She scoffed, "You see what his life is like. You see how he suffers. He doesn't even get to be a child, all because of the innocent lives you had to save!"

"I know. Believe me, I know. I would like nothing more than to slaughter all those who betrayed our trust, you know we aren't allowed to mess with humans, unless they have earned divine punishment."

"Look at him, Minato. Look at the loneliness he's forced to endure, because the Kyuubi is sealed in him."

They both looked towards the orb, and saw Naruto about to be raped.

Without hesitation, Inari flashed down to the mortal realm.

She landed right in front of the Uchiha, who scrambled back. She turned around and found Naruto on the ground fading fast.

"Do not worry, sochi-kun. Kaa-chan will handle it." She saw him close his eyes, and watched the Kyuubi's chakra speed up his already fast Uzumaki genes.

Without turning she caught the kunai aimed at her head.

"Not sure why a Miko girl is here, but this is the type of fun I'm into." The first Uchiha said looking at the second Uchiha rushing to fix his pants.

"Shut up!"

Inari didn't even waste time with words. She flicked her wrist and foxes of various sizes materialized out of her shadow and attacked the Uchiha. They didn't have time to scream as the foxes devoured them.

She turned back to Naruto. "Come sochi-kun. Kaa-chan will give you a proper check up."

She picked him up and flashed back to her temple.

"You know we will get in trouble for this, right?" Takemikazuchi asked.

"I don't care, Minato. My kit has suffered enough. I will gladly go to war with any deity that has an issue with this." Inari spoke with conviction.

"Is that so?" A calm, yet powerful voice was heard.

Both deities knew that voice. It belonged to the strongest deity in the Shinto pantheon, the most sacred of gods in Takamagahara, the Head of the Heavens,

Ōhirume-no-muchi-no-kami, better known as Amaterasu.

They turned around and saw her sitting on a zabuton, looking right at home while drinking tea. Her hair was black, reaching to her lower back, a wild yet tame look to it. She wore a deep red kimono with golden suns decorating it. Blade resting on the floor beside her. Her eyes stayed closed due to the sheer power behind them, so no one truly knew what her eyes looked like.

Both Inari and Takemikazuchi bowed low to her.

"So what's this about you going to war?"

Amaterasu asked calmly.

"This is my son, Naruto. He has suffered more than anyone should. He was undeserving of this punishment, and as any mother would, I will protect my kit. Damn the consequences." Inari spoke clearly.

"And I will be right next to her." Both goddesses looked to Takemikazuchi. "He is my son also, and I will fight for him until he is strong enough to fight for himself."

The room was silent for several tense seconds. It lasted until Amaterasu started chuckling.

"Will you two relax. I would never punish parents for wanting to protect their child. Besides, Divine Law states that we cannot interfere with mortal affairs, and that child isn't mortal."

Both Takemikazuchi and Inari were shocked to hear this. "What do you mean, Amaterasu-sama? We had Naruto when we were human." Takemikazuchi spoke, his voice laced in confusion.

Amaterasu just chuckled again. "It doesn't matter that you had human forms when that adorable boy was conceived. When he reaches his prime, he will become a full God. With both your divine powers swirling in him, as well as chakra from the Shinju Tree, he without a doubt will grow strong enough to either be my equal, or surpass me all together."

Both Inari and Takemikazuchi were once again rendered speechless at this information. Their son was going to be one of the strongest gods in the heavens.

"You have realize that he will have to return to the Elemental Nations at some point. He is the Child of Prophecy. Benzaiten had a vision of a child growing to be either the salvation or destruction of the shinobi world. Some of the Summoning Animals immediately assumed destruction of the shinobi world meant that the world itself would be destroyed, but it actually means that certain ideals would be changed." Amaterasu said.

"We will train him. He will have control of both the energies swirling in him before he returns. He will never suffer in such a way again. The Seven Gods of Fortune will face the end of blade should they continue to ignore him." Takemikazuchi spoke strongly.

"I'll leave you both to enjoy parenthood. Make sure to bring him to my temple too. I'd love to meet him." Amaterasu stated as she got up to leave.

Both Takemikazuchi and Inari bowed as she left.


	3. Chapter 3- “Identify yourself”

'Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! I need to flee. But where to go? **FUCK**!'

These were the thoughts of the Minor God of Destruction and Evil, Jashin.

He is currently thinking of a way to hide from two deities who would without a doubt make him fade should they find out his involvement in their son's abuse. Even in all of his delusions of grandeur, Jashin knew he was one of the weaker gods.

It was him that masked Naruto from being noticed by the Seven Gods of Fortune. He purposely increased the already existing hate for Naruto in the village in an attempt to keep his will weak. Should Naruto keep a weak will, Jashin could easily possess his body. By being in Naruto's body, Jashin can take over and become the Child of Prophecy, and gain enough power to take over the heavens.

What's the best part about this plan? The gods aren't allowed to attack mortals, unless they warrant divine punishment, so Jashin could continue to grow his power without being challenged or interrupted.

But it was all _ruined_ now!

How was he to know the boy had such powerful parents? Thankfully he was able to withdraw his power that was masking the boy only milliseconds before his mother appeared and killed the Uchiha. He was even more thankful for the fact that she was too distracted to sense him in the area.

Now he was hiding in his small temple in the heavens, plotting on what he's to do now that his plan had been ruined.

'That fucking fox bitch shouldn't have got involved! This is a violation of Divine Law! I'll make sure to bring it to that slut's face in the next meeting. If she saves the fox bitch, then that shows favoritism by the supposed leader of the heavens. How can she be impartial if she plays favorites? That'll sew the seeds of doubt at least.'

As he was pacing and plotting, he didn't notice someone sitting on his throne. His throne inside his temple.

"Your thoughts betray you, Jashin."

Jashin stopped mid step, his body shaking in fear. He turned his head and saw Amaterasu sitting on his throne.

He gulped audibly, "A-amaterasu-sama!"

That was all he was able to get out before he felt a tight grip around his throat.

"We need to speak, _Jashin_. It seems I need to **remind** you of your place."

-KB-

Naruto didn't understand what he felt around him.

It was _soft_. And _warm_.

He had never felt comfort so it was very foreign to him.

'What is this? Where am I?' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes. He saw that he was in the middle of a very large bed. He slightly started to panic because of the unfamiliar surroundings he found himself in.

'**You're in your mother's home, kit**.'

The sound of his friend's voice was so relieving that it took him several seconds to acknowledge what was said.

"W-w-wait, WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly a door opened, and in walked a red haired woman.

"Good mor-" she was cut off by a fox lady shoving her out of the way.

"SOCHI-KUUUUN! YOU'RE AWAAAAKE!" She wailed as she engulfed him in the warmest embrace he has ever felt. He flinched violently when she initially hugged him, making her heart break more, but as the hug continued, he started crying, but he didn't know why.

"Wh-what_ *sniff* _what is this?_ *sniff* _Wh-wh-why doesn't _*sniff*_ why doesn't i-it hurt?"

"Shhh, sochi-kun, shhh. Kaa-chan is here. She will _never_ leave you again." As she tearfully continued to cradle him, he cried harder.

He finally had a chance to let out all of the emotional and mental pain that he has been bottling up his entire.

He has let out silent tears in his past, but now he's in safe arms, the arms of his mother. This would be the hardest he had and would ever cry.

-KB-

"... so you're my kaa-chan?"

Naruto felt very light. After crying like that in the arms of the pretty lady, he felt a large weight leave his body.

Currently, he was eating some ramen while looking at this white haired lady with fox ears on her head and nine tails swishing about.

"Yes sochi-kun. I am your mother." Inari replied with a loving smile.

"... then why?"

"Why what sochi-kun?"

"Why did you leave me? Why did I suffer so much? Why didn't you take me with you?" He asked these questions in such a dead and broken tone, that Inari worried for his mental health. She pulled him onto her lap, held him tight, and wrapped her tails around him.

"I swear to you sochi-kun, I did not want to leave. You see, I am a Goddess, one of the more powerful ones in fact, and we deities have certain laws we have to follow, and one of them is that we aren't allowed to directly interfere with mortal lives. You have no idea how many times I wanted to go down to Konoha. I would've destroyed everything in my wake, from the youngest child to the oldest _fool_. When I saw what that disgusting Uchiha was going to do, I refused to do nothing again. I had to get my sochi-kun."

"Ah! But won't you get in trouble?! I just got a k-k-k-kaa-chan today, I don't want to lose you already."

Inari just giggled. "It's ok sochi-kun. You see your father is a God too. We recently found out that, even though we had you when we were human, you are almost a god too. A very young and powerless one, but a god nonetheless."

"I-I'm a god?"

"Not yet sochi-kun. When you reach your prime, you'll become a full fledged god, but right now you're only a demigod. We need to train you to control your godly powers you've inherited from me and your father, and Kurama should have a large amount of jutsu in her arsenal from being sealed in two strong kunoichi."

"What do you mean by we? Who else is going to train me?"

"Your father, of course."

"Wh-who's that?" Naruto asked.

"That would be me." A male voice replied behind Naruto, making him flinch hard and Inari glare at the person for frightening him.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to sneak up on you..."

"Y-you're my tou-san?" Naruto asked hesitantly, turning to see a tall man with long dark black hair, and a blue kimono.

"Yes I am, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry for not being there for you."

Naruto looked between both his parents and became confused. "If you're both my parents, why don't I look like you two?"

All of kids he saw with their parents, he noticed, had taken a physical feature from their parents.

His father chuckled while his mother giggled, then they both shimmered briefly before their entire appearance changed.

His mother wore a green dress with a white shirt underneath. She strangely looked similar to that first lady he saw when he woke up. When he looked at his father, he was shocked at who he saw.

"Y-Yondaime-sama?!" Standing in front of Naruto was the Fourth Hokage in his jonin gear with his sage robes.

"Yes Naruto-kun. I'm sorry fo-OOF!"

He was cut by Naruto ramming his head into Minato's balls. He dropped to the ground clutching his precious jewels, while Kushina just giggled at his misfortune.

"Now we're even." Naruto said simply.

While Minato writhed in pain, Kushina explained how they both became temporary mortals by sealing their powers away and possessing the bodies of stillborn children.

"Now I get to properly raise and train you to be a strong deity, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed in excitement.

"Yatta, dattebayo!"

Minato just shook his head in amusement.

-KB-

Naruto spent the next several years training and spending time with his parents. He found out that the red haired lady he first saw was his grandmother. She taught him the powerful art of fuinjutsu, something not even her husband surpassed her in. His father trained him in kenjutsu while his mother focused on his taijutsu. All three were brutal sensei, but their methods were effective.

Kurama was released from her seal and taught Naruto all the ninjutsu she knew, and all of the theory behind the art. Thanks to this, Naruto was able to create his own jutsu.

Between all of this, He would regularly go and spend time with Amaterasu in her temple. She truly enjoyed his presence, because he would treat her as just Amaterasu, not Queen of the Heavens. All the other deities, including demigods, even her own brothers, have always treated her with upmost formal respect. It was a breathe of fresh air to have someone be informal with her. It was even better when Naruto promised to marry her his last day in Heaven.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Amaterasu were sitting in her garden enjoying the nature energy flowing around them. Naruto was thirteen at this point._

_They were talking about the topic of dating when Naruto asked her about her dating experience._

_"I've never dated anyone Naruto-kun. Since I was born, I was raised and trained to be Queen. When I rose to the power I have now, I became Queen, my younger brothers were my advisors, my father became Kami and left to be in solitude in the highest level of Heaven, while my mother became Yami after accidentally eaten food in the underworld **(1.)**. Now she makes sure all of the people who are sent to her are properly tortured for their crimes. With my power, people began to fear it. While they know I would never harm anyone unjustly, they still fear my power. I can't even open my eyes due to the sheer amount of power that's behind them."_

_While listening to her talk, Naruto felt his chest hurt. He didn't hear her voice change or waver as she spoke, but he knew pain after being so intimate with it for so long. His decision is made. He wasn't a coward._

_He put his tea cup down and held her hands into his._

_"Ama-chan. I swear to you that I will grow in power, and when I do, I'll be able to look you in the eyes and at that moment, I will ask you to marry me." His face had a deep blush, but he powered through it._

_With a light blush of her own, she took one hand and rubbed his whisker marks, making him purr. _

_"I look forward to that day, my Maelstrom."_

_Flashback end _

Coincidentally, that last day was also the day Inari gave Naruto _the talk_.

One of Inari's godly domains was fertility, so she knew that Naruto would be very sexually active after puberty. It would be better to let him know about how to practice safe sex sooner rather than later. She didn't know why he was blushing so hard, but she ignored it.

**-Years later-**

Walking through the dense forest were two figures.

One was a beautiful young lady with long black hair that reached her back, with two strands that framed her face. She wore a purple kimono with full body mesh armor underneath, and exposing one leg. She was carrying a big scroll filled with several other scrolls.

The other person was a tall and handsome young man with long spiked red hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a mesh sweater with a black jonin vest and a white haori on top with a large Uzumaki swirl on the back. He wore black jinbei pants with mesh armor underneath and wooden sandals. A red scarf covers his lower face, and he was carrying a large storage scroll on his back.

"Not much longer now, Haku-chan. We'll set up camp here, since it's getting dark." He spoke to his traveling companion.

"Understood, Naruto-sama." Haku responded.

The two have been traveling together for years now, killing missing nin, and earning money for their bounties. Haku serves him with even more loyalty than she did her previous master, Zabuza Mamochi.

Naruto was informed that she was a natural submissive and will only follow someone she recognizes as her better. While he personally didn't enjoy treating someone like a tool, if that's what she wants, he'd oblige. He often enjoys thinking back on the day they met.

_Flashback_

_Naruto didn't know how to feel in his return to the Elemental Nations. _

_He returned to the spot where his mother rescued him. It renewed one of his personal goals to never be weak again. He lifted the hood from his cloak that hid his face completely from being seen._

_He had two favors to complete. _

_First, he was asked by Sujin (the water god) to make contact with his daughter to see her progress and if she is doing well. Then Kuraokami (deity of rain and snow) asked him to free his descendant from her prison in Konoha. He would earn his blessing should he do so._

_Naruto kept to the shadows, unnecessarily but he had to keep training his stealth in some way, as he made his way towards the Hyuuga compound._

_He snuck into the main branch training grounds and found his target. He could feel her demigod aura. He stopped hiding his presence, but kept in the shadows, to test her a bit. Immediately after he did so, she turned her head towards him._

_"Show yourself."_

_She kept a stern visage with her Byakugan blaring as he came up to her with his hands raised to show he meant no ill intent._

_"Identify yourself, and state your reasons for being here."_

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I came here, at the behest of your father, to check on your progress in life, and how you are doing in general."_

_"You look familiar. Oh! You used to play with me at the park, but stopped coming one day. What happened?"_

_"I was beaten and told to never return there. So, your progress please." He brought the conversation back to where It's supposed to be._

_"Um, okay. Well it's good to see you again, and you can tell him I'm fine. I'm trying to train and he's interrupting that."_

_Naruto chuckled. "I'm gonna need more details than that, hime."_

_Hinata turned around in confusion. "Why? I see his annoying face every night at dinner."_

_Naruto chuckled some more. "That's not who I'm speaking about. Sujin-sama sent me."_

_Hinata's eyes widened at that. "Otou-sama sent you?"_

_"Yes, so details please."_

_Hinata then went on to explain how since she was a young child, she was labeled a failure because her gentle fist was different from the norm. It didn't feel right to her to do the what was labeled the correct way._

_So she continued to train in her way, making her mother proud, and Hiashi upset. When her sister was born, her mother died, and Hinata suspected foul play. _

_As Hanabi continued to grow, Hinata made sure to keep the Elders' idiotic views from corrupting her imouto. This infuriated the Elders so much so that they demanded Hiashi to control his daughter. _

_So when Hiashi tried to discipline her she defended herself. This escalated to the point where Hiashi decided to formally duel her. She readily excepted. The Elders were happy, while the branch family were sad that the heiress that was on their side was about to be beaten._

_To say the outcome was a shocking embarrassment would be an understatement. _

_Hinata systematically beat Hiashi down. As she stood on top of Hiashi's broken body the victor, she declared herself and her sister to be free Hyuuga, meaning the Elders cannot do anything to her nor her sister, whether it be influencing their development, or marrying them off to another noble. She also declared that once she is clan head, she would officially abolish the caged bird seal and send a message to the Uzumaki clan and ask for a proper seal to be made._

_The Elders were unable to do anything and knew that their days in power were numbered. The branch family were overjoyed at this news and couldn't wait for the day she rose to the seat of clan head. _

_While the branch family took care of Hanabi's education and basic necessities, Hinata took over her training, and making sure she isn't arrogant._

_"That's quite the life you've lived so far."_

_"Yes, well it's mine, so I must make the best of it. So who's your parent?" She asked curiously._

_"My mother is Inari, and my father is Takemikazuchi."_

_"I know who Inari-sama is, but who's Takemikazuchi? Was he a jonin? Or a nin at all?"_

_"No. He is a god, and his mortal name was Minato Namikaze."_

_She was shocked. "Wait both your parents are gods, and one of them was the Yondaime?! What was Inari-sama's human name?"_

_"Kushina Uzumaki."_

_Hinata was floored. "Y-you're the son of the Red Death?! The role model of every capable kunoichi in the Elemental Nations, right next to Tsunade Senju!"_

_"Yes I am. I'm very proud of them both."_

_"As you should be. Anyways, I have to go bathe since I'm done for today. Tell Otou-sama that I'm content with my life right now."_

_"I will do so. Have a good day Hinata-chan." He said as he turned to leave._

_"You too Naruto-kun."_

_He disappeared into the shadows, ignoring the surprised look Hinata displayed._

_"Onee-sama! Who was that? How did he disappear into the shadows like that?"_

_Hinata turned and saw her eight year old walking up to her. "That, imouto-chan, was Naruto Uzumaki, and he is an ally of mine that I know I can trust due to our parentage. In fact, he is one of the very few people in the Elemental Nations that I can fully trust."_

_"I see. Can I trust him too?"_

_"Of course you can. Should you ever see him again, know that you can fully trust him. Now let's go, I've finished my morning exercises."_

_-KB-_

_Haku was stuck in her cell, barely clothed in gray prison rags, her arms covered in chakra suppressing tags, and she was mourning the loss of Zabuza. The man who found, raised, and trained her to be what she was meant to be. A tool. A blade to be directed at his enemies._

_But now Zabuza was dead. Her purpose in life was gone, but she knew of what was going to happen to her, and it was not something that Haku would want for herself nor any member of the female gender. _

_Haku had overheard the guards talking, envying their "Last Uchiha", and how he was going to take her to be his wife so she could breed babies for him until her womb was empty. _

_With her Ice Release bloodline, and his Sharingan, any children they would have would grow to be very strong._

_Then Sasuke would throw her away and move on to another broodmare or turn her into a submissive servant that did whatever he commanded until she died by either killing herself, or trying to kill him._

_'When they take me out of here, I swear to any deity listening that I'm going to castrate that Uchiha long before I give him any children from my body, no matter the consequences. It'll, without a doubt, be well worth it to see the broken and angry look in his eyes to see the loss of his manhood.' Thought Haku._

_She knew it would be a few years before that day came, but she was a patient woman, and could hold out until then to make Sasuke ever regret choosing her to be his baby maker._

_Haku was so deep into her thoughts, she didn't notice the guards outside her cell stopped talking and abruptly dropped to the floor unconscious. _

_It was when a figure that stood right outside her cell unlocked the door did she notice something was off. _

_Haku was a trained sensor even with her chakra suppressed she could feel the refined power contained in the cloaked figure. His presence demanded others to respect him, a presence usually reserved for a Daimyo._

_"W-Who are y-you?" Said Haku in apprehension. _

_"My name is not important right now for you to know, but what is important, is for you to come with me to freedom, and be given a purpose outside of being the Uchiha's baby maker." Said the figure, as he came closer and removed all the tags on her arms with ease._

_'How? These were blood keyed to never be removed." Thought Haku, as she felt her chakra was no longer suppressed, and saw her chance to escape the cell she had been placed in for several months now._

_'The Old Lizard said she is conditioned to be a tool while also being a natural submissive, so I have to be Dominant.'_

_"I am in need of a tool that will listen to every command without hesitation. A tool that will watch my back in the middle of battle instead of stabbing it. A tool that will never rust, but continue to be sharper until the day she breaks. Thanks to the direction of your ancestor, I have chosen you." Said the strong voice, as he moved his right hand forward for her to take, and saw Haku was reluctant to reach out for it._

_-KB-_

_"**Well said, hatchling! You're making her choice easier**." Said Kuraokami as he watched what was happening to the last of his line._

_-KB-_

_"I will follow you loyally only if you tell me your name," said Haku, as she expected him to retract his hand, and leave before sealing her up again._

_Instead, he just looked at her, and Haku felt the man's aura shift slightly to more imposing but not oppressive. _

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Inari and Takemikazuchi, both known in this realm as Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. You may call me Naruto-sama, or Naru-sama should you wish to be more informal." Said the man._

_"Then I will follow until my eventual end Naruto-sama," said Haku, as she took his hand, and instantly felt a surge of... something run through her body, like dormant power had been unlocked._

_"As I knew you would Haku." He then flashed them out of the cell to Haku's newly acquired freedom._

_Flashback end_

As they finished setting up camp, Naruto sat with his back against a tree while Haku made a campfire.

As he sat, he let his senses spread out to feel ambient nature energy. It was as calming as Amaterasu's garden, but it was pretty close regardless.

***LIME***

It was then he felt Haku crawl up to him, pressing her body to his. She was lightly kissing his neck and giving his whisker marks little licks, knowing how sensitive they are.

"What are you doing Haku?"

He knew that the sexual tension between them has been building up to this point, and it seems that she is reaching her boiling point.

"A good tool would be efficient in one use, but a great tool is diverse in its uses. Right now, I'm your onahole, made especially for your pleasure."

She lowered herself until she reached his groin. She unbuckled the pants and with a little help from him, she removed his pants entirely, sandals included.

Leaning forwards, she ran her tongue along his thick, hard shaft, starting at the base and moved up to the bulbous tip, tasting the salty pre-cum before she took the head completely into her mouth, slowly taking inch after inch of the fat dick deeper into her mouth, and then her throat.

She's waited too long for this moment, and she was going to take her time with every _inch_.

Bobbing her head quicker she fondled her master's balls, feeling them twitch slightly.

He gripped her hair tightly and she let him force her to go harder as she put her tongue to use. She got increasingly wet at his Domination.

He released her hair and he started to pet it.

"I believe you'll love this, master." Haku said as she wrapped her breasts around Naruto's cock, earning a deep moan from him.

Naruto marveled at the feeling of Haku's large, soft breasts wrapped around his cock. She let out some drool from her mouth to help lube it up to move easier, and proceeded to bounced them up and down along his cock.

Haku had a big blush on her face as she felt her master's dick move between her breasts. It was nearly scorching hot and twitching as it moved between her valley, the tip was dripping pre-cum like crazy making it easier for her to move them. The tool bent her head down and licked the pre-cum off of his dick like it was ice cream, and was surprised at how good it tasted. As she kissed and sucked on her master's cock he reached down and gripped her hair again, causing her to let out a small moan.

"Damn Haku, what have been practicing on?" Naruto couldn't help but ask with his mind clouded with pleasure.

He pulled her head back to allow her to answer, and she released his dick with a wet pop and continued to give him a tit fuck. "I've practiced on thick rods of ice whenever I had a moment of privacy. Usually while you slept."

Suddenly she let go of her breasts before taking all of her master's cock down her throat, surprising Naruto by the sudden amount of bliss, so much so, he let go of her hair.

_"Urk! Ack! Ack! Gahh! Argh!" _She gagged loudly as she continued to deep throat Naruto's dick, going all the way to the tip before sucking all the way to the base.

gasp* She pulled off Naruto's dick for a split second before going down on it again.

Naruto pleasure was immense as he felt his tool deep throat him. Soon the godling couldn't take it any more and gripped two sides of her hair with both his hands. He forced her head into his crotch while he used the tree as support to stand himself up.

Once he got his bearings, he looked down to see Haku looking him in his eyes, her eyes teary and glazed in lust. Something primal was unlocked in that moment, and Naruto started fuck her face. Forgoing holding her hair, he grabbed her head as he thrust into her skull.

Haku came hard from her master's forcefulness. She's masterbated to thoughts of him doing this, but those dreams paled in comparison to the Dominance her submissive nature is currently bathing in.

Feeling the twitching increase she braced herself, waiting for him to cum. With one final thrust, he came hard in her throat, all the while a deep growl emanated from his throat. The first couple spurts, when directly down her throat, then he pulled back so only the tip remained in her mouth as he gripped her hair with one hand again while using the other to jerk himself as he kept cumming, cum filling her mouth. As the next string of the sticky white liquid started to pool on her tongue she obediently swallowed repeatedly, feeling the sticky cum run down her throat. Both refusing to break eye contact.

When he pulled his cock out of her mouth, she opened her mouth wide, showing how she obediently swallowed her reward for her hard work.

Glancing at the puddle underneath her and his still hard cock, Naruto concluded that it would be best to continue in the tent.

"Go to the tent and wait for me."

She shakily stood up and rushed to the tent, while removing her kimono and mesh armor as she went.

Naruto made several clones to watch the perimeter before he followed behind her, knowing it would be a long, enjoyable night.

***LIME END***

—————————————————————

Y'all like that lime. Getting head is always a great feeling.

(1.) Izanami was forced to stay in the underworld after eating from down there.


	4. Chapter 4-“Welcome home, little cousin”

Naruto woke up with Haku in his arms. Last night was their first night together, and honestly, Naruto was happy for the fact that Haku took the initiative. It showed him that even though he is her master and she must do everything he tells her to, she still has her own emotions and desires, but she'll only show them to her beloved master.

As the years progressed with his time with her, he found what it truly meant to be a Dominant. It doesn't mean that you are allowed to just abuse or mistreat your submissive, no. It means that your sub put their complete trust in you. They put their lives in your hands, and it was your responsibility as a Dom to properly care for them, and to discipline them when necessary. It's not always about whips and chains, it's about trust.

"Haku, it's time to wake up." Naruto said he detached himself from her, and put his clothes on.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Was the mumbled response he heard as his tool got herself ready.

Once they got ready and broke down the camp, they continued their trek to their destination.

-KB-

"Here it is."

Standing in front of him was a large boulder that blocks an entrance to what looks like a cave.

In a very small area on that boulder, there was a clan symbol.

The Uzumaki Clan symbol.

After taking a small bite on his thumb, causing it to bleed, Naruto wiped his blood across the swirl, and watched in amazement as an array of seals appeared on the rock.

Suddenly, the rock began to descend into the ground, and opened the passageway.

Both Naruto and Haku entered the cave. Once they stepped through, the boulder raised itself back, closing that way off, but it seemed to trigger another seal that lit torches on the inside. The torches showed them how clean it was on the inside and how neat and structured it was.

"Stases seals." Naruto said absentmindedly.

As the two continued forward, they came into a large room covered in a seal array that blanketed the whole room.

"What is this place, Naruto-sama?" Haku asked in wonder.

"This, Haku-chan, is a teleportation room, like the Hiraishin, but on a grander scale. Whatever is in this room gets teleported once the seal is active."

"Teleport us to to where?"

"Uzushiogakure. Uzu is actually an island nation that is surrounded by large whirlpools, keeping it safe from intruders. They had multiple seal rooms that teleported them to the Elemental Nations, and they destroyed all of them, except for this one."

"Why not destroy this one?"

"Uzumaki pride themselves in two things, fuinjutsu, and their 6th sense. While my grandfather shut the whole clan away after hearing his daughter and grandson died, his senses told him to leave one connection behind. Never one to ignore his senses, he did just that."

"Truly you hail from an amazing clan, Naruto-sama." Haku said in awe.

"Thank you, Haku-chan. I think so too."

He then kneeled down and placed his hand on the center. He channeled his vast amount of chakra into it and the room lit up.

In a flash, both Haku and Naruto disappeared.

-KB-

Uzumaki Daisuke was apprehensive.

He had detached the Uzumaki Clan from the Elemental Nations years ago when the death of his daughter and grandchild was confirmed.

He ordered all of the entrances to Uzu be destroyed, but one. His instincts told him to leave one open, and by the Gods, he wouldn't ignore them.

The final entrance could only be opened by an Uzumaki, and from his Anbu's report, it was just opened.

"Why don't we go greet our guest."

Daisuke got up, and with a speed that hasn't diminished since his youth, he and a squad of Anbu made it to where the teleportation seal would bring the guest.

As they waited, the seals glowed, and there was a flash.

Daisuke immediately recognized the trademark red hair.

-KB-

Looking around, Naruto saw that he and Haku were surrounded by Uzu Anbu.

"Well, isn't this a lovely welcome."

He couldn't see, behind the masks, but he could sense the happy emotions radiating from his kin.

Then he looked at the only one without a mask. He looked to be in his early forties, with his sideburns that look to be graying, but his hair still shone bright red. He wore a white kimono and a wide grin.

Uzumaki could always sense when their kin was around, and seeing one of them finally return home brought a large smile to all the present Uzumaki.

"Welcome home, little cousin. What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, and with me is my traveling companion, and subordinate, Yuki Haku."

Shock was evident in the Uzukage's face.

"What was your mother's name, my boy?" Daisuke asked, his hopes rising.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto barely got that name out before he was engulfed in a tight hug that was reminiscent to the one his mother gave him when he first woke up in her temple.

The surrounding Anbu were also surprised at hearing that the young man in front of them was the child of Uzumaki Kushina, their late heiress.

"Naruto, my dear grandson. I was told you died." Naruto returned the hug with equal force.

"You were lied to." Naruto stated simply.

"We'll talk in detail about your life tonight, but today, it's a celebration for your return, my heir. Anbu, spread the word!"

"Hai, Uzukage-sama!" And they all sped off.

"Come now you two! Let's go enjoy a couple bowls of ramen!" Daisuke said jovially.

-KB-

By nightfall, everyone in the village has heard of the return of their heir, and everyone was happy for their clan head. They knew of the pain that came with him losing his wife, then his daughter and grandson. The funeral where they all saw the century old, war hardened clan head break down into tears was proof of that fact.

-KB-

"So, Naruto-kun, tell this old man about your life."

They sat in a living room in the clan head mansion, while Haku was making use of the training grounds. "I must continue to sharpen my skills for Naruto-sama." Those were her words.

"Sit comfortably gramps, my beginning isn't a pleasant one."

So Naruto explained in explicit detail about the life he lived in Konoha. The orphanage barely feeding him, then kicking him out. The mobs, of both shinobi and civilians, attacking him. He also explained his theory on why he survived such encounters.

"The Baka-kage of Konoha must have told them that they were allowed to beat me, but not to death. Konoha still needed it's pet fox."

Then he went on to explain his mother saving him, and meeting his father, and being trained by them.

"Wait, so Kushi-chan was a goddess? As well as your father?" Daisuke asked in wonder.

Naruto nodded and responded, "Yup. She heard baa-chan's prayer for a child, and grew curious as to what it would be like to be human, so she locked away her powers and memories and entered the body of a would be stillborn baby. The price for answering such a prayer being that baa-chan became one of kaa-chan's handmaidens. Tou-san was also curious but didn't know that kaa-chan was doing the same. So imagine their surprise when they saw each other again after their human forms died."

Daisuke was pleased with the fact that his wife didn't have to pay anything painful in exchange for finally giving him a child, so he let Naruto continue with his tale.

He went on to explain how and why he obtained Haku.

"Am I correct in my assumption when I say that she is a submissive?" Daisuke asked, having sensed that about her.

"Yeah, though she only submits to the one who she trusts wholeheartedly, as it should be." Daisuke nodded at this statement.

'My father was my mother's submissive, but only in the bedroom from what I sensed. No need to tell my dear grandson that, though.'

"So you've been in the Elemental Nation's for 5 years now. Why haven't you come home sooner?" Daisuke asked curiously.

Naruto just smirked.

"The only thing worst than a woman's scorn..." He began.

"Is an Uzumaki's vengeance." Daisuke finished with a grin. "So what have you been doing to Konoha?"

Naruto chuckled evilly. "To answer that, I'd have to explain what I've been doing these past years. With your spies that you surely have in the Elemental Nations, I'm sure you've heard of Whirlpool Inc."

Daisuke showed a small smirk and nodded his head, already knowing where this was going. Even when he detached himself from the Elemental Nations, he still kept spies in almost every nation. Using small teleportation seals, the spies would send reports directly to Uzu Anbu Headquarters.

"I am the head of Whirlpool Inc."

"How did you manage that?"

"Kaa-chan, being the loving mother she is, gave me quite the some of money so I wouldn't have to scrounge for food anymore. Before I left Konoha, I went to the Namikaze Mansion and raided it for every scroll in it, as well as all the money they kept in their vault. With all of that money combined, I could've honestly bought a minor village and fund it for 5 years." Naruto began.

"As we left Konoha, Haku told me of how the owner of Gato Company was killed by her previous master after Gato tried to go back on their contract. With the death of Gato, there was a large hole in power in the company itself. It was easy to buy the company once I exposed the board of directors' vices to the public. Let's just say that their tastes in women are of the... _younger_ variety." Naruto said with a scowl.

"Since they saw the company as a sinking ship, the board sold me the company for a low price. Using the sensory abilities of our clan, I and my clones interviewed each and every employee in Gato Company, even the janitors. Once I purged the company of all corruption, I renamed it Whirlpool Incorporated.

"I sent a Shadow Clone to Wave Country, henged as a nondescript envoy, to discuss business. As you can guess, they were hesitant in doing business with me due to my predecessor, but once I showed them the positive changes I've made with the company, they were more agreeable. We now have a thriving business partnership.

"I also formed my own spy network using the employees of the company scattered throughout the Elemental Countries. As you know when people, regardless of being civilians, or shinobi enter a store they have this compelling urge to talk without realizing they were being overheard. I even bought several bars, and restaurants for this reason, and just told the managers of those establishments to report to me any and all interesting topics.

"Using this spy network, I found out that Orochimaru was going to attack Konoha during the Chunin Exams. He didn't have to try that hard to convince the Kazekage to join him in destroying Konoha. The Leaf has been slowly bleeding Suna out, because the Wind Daimyo was redirecting missions to Konoha. The Sandaime ignored all of the Kazekages request to stop this, and to sit down to renegotiate their alliance, so the Kazekage, and the Suna shinobi has had enough. But I was able to stop this from happening."

"Why would you do that?" Daisuke asked curiously, giving Naruto a moment to catch his breath.

"Because I had a better plan to destroy the Leaf. Have Suna aide Konoha in the coming invasion. With the money I had thanks to my kaa-chan and the money I grew with Whirlpool Inc., I could easily invest in Suna, and give it the proper funds to grow back to being a strong shinobi village. I let the Kazekage into my plans for the Leaf, and he was impressed.

"By manipulating things just right, Suna comes out as the honorable heroes people think the Leaf are, and bring even greater fame to their village. The infamous Orochimaru of the Sannin invade Konoha to crush it permanently beneath his feet, thinking his forces alone can grant him victory, and kill the Sandaime Hokage. However, learning of the plan at the last minute, but having no time to properly inform the Leaf, or its Hokage of the threat this impending invasion will cause due to time not being on your side. So he mobilizes his force to aide his ally, wipe out Orochimaru's troops before they can do any serious damage, and then Orochimaru himself caught between two villages with nowhere to go.

"Such an action would make Suna look good in the eyes of the prospective clients and the different Feudal Lords watching the Chuunin Exams when Orochimaru strikes. He would have to wait until the Sannin causes enough damage to the Leaf so everyone can turn their heads to see what is going on, and see Suna rushing in to save the day. It didn't take long for the Kazekage to see my plan was far better then Orochimaru's plan, which he realized would make Suna look like backstabbing traitors, and untrustworthy in the eyes of potential clients.

"As a bonus, I fixed his son's seal. The poor boy didn't know what sleep was due to the fact that, if he fell asleep, the Ichibi would take over. Now, he's a friend, and the current Kazekage. Suna is now at least tied, or a bit stronger than Konoha, with all the funding they've been receiving to pay for more shinobi.

"Konoha is a slowly declining ship. Had Suna gone through with the plan, Konoha would be heavily damaged with a majority of it's shinobi dead or wounded, while Suna would have all of it's shinobi dead and it would be reduced to a minor village. I don't wan't Konoha to go out like warriors, I want them to go out in a whimper. I want them to continue their decline until the Fire Daimyo finally decides to cut off their funding, and officially declare that they are no longer a shinobi village."

"I like this plan quite a bit. It would be a lot better to have Konoha slowly die out, instead of with a fight. The Leaf's Will of Fire has been snuffed out the moment Tobirama died." Daisuke said.

"My thoughts exactly. That's everything. Though I did hunt missing nins to keep my skills up, and for some pocket change."

His grandfather just chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5 - She escaped!

Chapter 5 - "She escaped?!"

**Day of Naruto's Return**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was incredibly stressed.

He sighed, as he finished the last of his paperwork, and stared out the window at the village below before letting out another sigh. After Naruto disappeared from the village, the Sandaime had informed the boy's Godparents of what happened, and had requested they come to Konoha at once so he could explain everything.

When Tsunade returned to the Leaf, she furiously demanded an explanation from the old monkey. She was told that Naruto had died the same night his parents did.

To his credit, the Sandaime had remained calm despite the imposing amount of killer intent his student had covered the entire room with while Jiraiya shivered imperceptibly. He told them of how Naruto just disappeared completely out of the blue. How his scent just stopped at a random alley along with the scent of blood from two Uchiha clan members.

Sarutobi had continuously demanded that the Uchiha Clan Head return the boy, but Fugaku had kept refusing any and all involvement in Naruto's disappearance.

The constant badgering from the Hokage and growing mistrust between the village and the Uchiha Clan had only solidified the Uchiha's plans for a coup. Unfortunately for them, their plans never came to fruition due to the massacre that was set upon them that only left one survivor.

When Sarutobi sent ANBU to search the entire district for Naruto, he wasn't there, which led Sarutobi to believe he was never there. This belief was solidified when none of the Inuzuka, Aburame, nor Hyuuga could find any trace of the boy anywhere.

When Tsunade wanted to know which orphanage he stayed at, Sarutobi, hesitantly explained how he was thrown out of the orphanage two years prior to his disappearance. The killer intent coming from the Sandaime's student skyrocketed.

She refused to believe that Sarutobi was too busy to make sure that her godson was safe. Her anger also partially directed towards Jiraiya for lying to her about Naruto being dead.

Tsunade had opted to stay in the village for a while to investigate. She needed to know what her godson had to endure.

When she henged herself and discreetly spoke with several different civilians and shinobi about Naruto and his treatment there, it took the combined effort of Shizune, Jiraiya, several jonin, and several ANBU to restrain Tsunade, and keep her from outright murdering the Sandaime. The knowledge of Naruto's abuse and how extensive it was was horrifying.

Tsunade's fury had made people curious, and a council meeting was called.

When they learned of Naruto's disappearance, the Councils had been in uproar. The Civilians demanded Hunter Nins to find the boy before killing him.

The Sandaime put a stop to that. First, Naruto was a civilian, so legally he was free to move as he pleased. Secondly, it would be a wasted effort to hunt him due to the fact that there is no trail or leads to follow.

It wasn't long before Tsunade left the village again, and Sarutobi doubted she'd ever return now.

He was brought out of his reminiscing when an ANBU dropped in, kneeling in front of his desk.

"Yes?"

"Hokage-sama! Prison cell 362 holding the girl that Team 7 captured in Wave Country has just been reported to be left open with the two guards found unconscious outside of it."

The Sandaime's eyes widened in shock, and he immediately left his office to handle this himself.

Team 7, a genin team consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai, with Kakashi Hatake being the jonin sensei, was assigned to handle a simple C-rank which was secretly an A-rank due to the presence of Zabuza Momochi, a Missing Nin from Mist.

Sarutobi knew that the bridge builder was lying when he requested a C-rank mission. Jiraiya's spy network had explained the situation in Wave country, but the Hokage knew that such a mission would give the last loyal Uchiha the needed stimulation to unlock his Sharingan, and he could easily use the lie as a way to gain a trade agreement with Wave.

It was a close call, but Team 7 came out on top, and due to the business man's betrayal near the end allowed the Demon of the Mist to redirect the last of his strength towards Gato while the girl with him was knocked out when she tried to fight beside him.

"What can you tell me about this jailbreak Tsume-san?" said the Sandaime, as he entered the hallway leading to the girl's cell.

He kept her there until the Uchiha would be ready to have her become one of the women needed to revive the nearly wiped out clan, and keep the spoiled child happy.

He knew that a child between the two would be powerful. Konoha needed more power due to the loss of their jinchuriki, but he didn't see the need to continuously pamper such a rotten child.

"Its unusual Hokage-sama. I've never seen _anything_ like this." Tsume started. Her partner and nin-dog, Kuromaru sniffing around the cell for the scent of the prisoner, and the shinobi that freed said girl from her cell.

"How so?" said the Sandaime, as he saw the heavy metal door had just been left open, and all the chakra suppression tags had been left on the floor. Jiraiya himself had made those tags, so he was surprised to see them scattered on the floor.

"The girl and her apparent savior were in this room last, but that's where the scent ends. Whoever did this Hokage-sama, never left this room at all! At least, that's what Kuromaru and I smelled." said Tsume, as she saw the Sandaime frown, and look around the room for any hidden holes that could have been missed by some kind of Genjutsu.

"Was there anything else you could determine was out of place?" Asked the Sandaime, as he saw Tsume shake her head, and her dog just slightly whimpered at the scent he was picking up.

"This person's scent, I could smell a hint of divinity from it." said Kuromaru, as he the smell his nose was picking up made him uneasy, and his words were doing the same for Tsume too. It made the Sandaime slightly curious, though.

"Nothing that we can find. The only thing that makes sense would be that the man that freed the girl used some kind of Teleportation Jutsu, but even that is impossible because the only one with that kind of Jutsu was the-"

"Yondaime," interrupted Sarutobi, as he looked back at the only entrance to the room.

"Could it be another Namikaze? A lost member of the clan?" said Tsume, as she saw the Sandaime flinch slightly.

"It would seem so. I know who the remaining member is. He disappeared years ago. As for why he took the girl, that is still a mystery. I am calling a Council meeting tonight. They should be made aware of this development as well as something else incredibly important regarding the Namikaze clan." said the Sandaime.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Tsume, as she bowed her head, and watched the old man leave deep in thought.

-**KB**-

"She escaped?!" said Homura, as he looked at his former teammate in disbelief.

The aged Kage nodded, seeing the Councils shocked by this while the Clan Heads were secretly happy the girl escaped since they felt the clearly strong kunoichi shouldn't be used just for the Uchiha's pleasure.

"Such strength for a weakened girl. She will make a fine wife for the Uchiha once she is captured. Clearly she needs to be educated into learning her place in being the obedient wife for the boy." Civilian Councilman interjected. He saw this girl as someone the Uchiha would want since the boy liked only the most powerful of girls, and this one would definitely be of interest.

"Which is why the Shinobi that find her, should be ordered to bring the girl back alive, and untouched so the Uchiha can take her when he's ready," said Danzo with many in agreement with him until the Sandaime cleared his throat.

"She did not escape on her own. She received help from an outside source. Inuzuka-dono, if you would please report to the Council what you investigated."

Tsume stood and repeated to the Council everything she told the Hokage while they were in the cell.

"Y-you mean to say that there's another Namikaze?" Another Civilian Councilman asked in growing excitement.

While it's true that the Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki clans were the ones to build Konoha, they were only able to do so with the permission of the current land owner, the Namikaze clan.

The Namikaze line dwindled over the years leaving only a small, yet formidable family.

They chose not to be the ruling family of the newly formed Konoha, so they asked a neighboring daimyo to fill that role. So while the daimyo is the leader of Fire Country, Konoha was built on the land that the Namikaze clan owned.

Their money continues to grow with the tax that is automatically added to their accounts, making them second only to the daimyo in wealth.

Now that the Namikaze clan is is down to one man, and that man just aided the escape of a prisoner, they could place that man in the Bingo Books and confiscate his wealth for "Konoha".

"Yes. There is another Namikaze. Minato's only child, in fact."

"The Yondaime had a child?! Why are we just being made aware of this?!" Koharu asked, shocked.

"If I had told you who he was, you would've pampered him worse than you do the Uchiha. That's not what his parents wanted." Sarutobi replied.

"We need to keep Uchiha-sama happy, or he'll leave for another village!" A civilian stated.

"Utterly ridiculous." Yamanaka Inoichi stated. He was one of the Clan Heads present, who've all been silent thus far.

"What do you mean by that, Yamanaka-dono?"

"I mean that continually spoiling the boy will not keep him loyal to the village. The moment he asks for something you can't give him, he will abandon the village."

"How dare you slander the Uchiha name in such a way?!" Civilian councilwoman Haruno screeched.

"I dare because your precious Uchiha will get himself and his comrades killed if you continue feed into his arrogance and continue to spoil him."

"We are getting off topic." The Sandaime corralled everyone back. He pulled out a stack of paper. An ANBU landed next to him and took the paper, them started to pass them out.

Disbelief was widespread in the room.

"What you all hold in your hands is a copy of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's wedding certificate. This event was witnessed by both the Fire Daimyo and the Uzumaki Clan Head as seen by both of their signatures. I _dare_ anyone here to say the documents are false."

Everyone remained silent.

"Good. Now I'm going to show you a birth certificate. This will without a doubt shock all of you even worse than the marriage one."

Sarutobi held out another stack of papers and the ANBU once again distributed them.

"Th-there's no way..."

"This must be a forgery!"

"Dear Kami, have mercy on us all."

The birth certificate that was distributed belonged to one Uzumaki-Namekaze Naruto.

"I believe it was Naruto who freed our prisoner. Using his father's technique, he disappeared. Now that we can connect him to a crime, we can put him in the Bingo Book, and send Hunter Nins after him." The Sandaime said, somewhat proudly. They weren't able to hunt him before, but now that's changed.

The Councils and The Hokage approved of Naruto's abuse, while the Clan Heads weren't allowed to have a say due to Naruto being a civilian.

The Sandaime planned to prevent Naruto from developing a backbone early on like his parents did. Minato and Kushina were both powerhouses and dominant forces in the Shinobi world. Any child they have would also share that trait, unless it was beaten out of him at an early age.

By being submissive, it would ensure that he didn't raising a hand against the village.

With Sarutobi acting the part of the caring and loving Grandfather, Naruto would grow to worship him, and to give him his undying loyalty.

Only for the boy to keep escaping from him, then vanishing all together.

'Where are you, Naruto? Why did you free the Hyoton bloodline possessor? What are your plans for her?'

~** _3 years later_** ~

***SMALL LEMON***

"Yes, Naruto-sama! Harder! Fill your onahole!" Haku screamed as Naruto fucked her from behind while pulling her hair.

Thankfully the room they shared had silencing seals so their intimate moment won't be heard.

"Fuck!" She cried as Naruto let go of her hair and smacked her ass.

Positioning his hands on her hips, he sawed into her while rotating his hips, adding to her pleasure.

Not wanting to be the only one feeling pleasure, Haku pushed herself back in rhythm to her master's thrusts, and using the exercise she read in a magazine, she squeezed her internal muscles to massage the massive shaft tunneling into her.

Suddenly, her breath hitched as he started fucking her faster.

"Harder, N-naruto-s-sama! P-pound your to-ol! C-cum in me!"

With a groan, he slammed into her a final time and came deep inside her.

Seeing how one of his mother's domains is fertility, he is able to control whether or not to be fertile.

Slowly pulling out, Haku whined at the empty feeling, until he prodded her asshole.

Wordlessly reaching back to spread her cheeks, she laid on her stomach, relaxed herself, and halted with baited breath as Naruto slowly pushed inch by inch into her until he bottomed out completely, leaning onto her back and moaning at the tightness of her ass while he ground himself into her.

Haku felt pride and arousal at hearing him moan.

Picking himself up, he pulled her up with him.

Now positioned with her pressing her back to his chest, he placed a hand squeezing her neck and the other rubbing her clit, as he began slowly fucking her again.

"Mmmm. You're insatiable, Naruto-sama." Haku moaned out.

"It's your fault for waking me up with such an enthusiastic blowjob." Naruto replied.

"Punish me, Naruto-sama!"

As he kept rubbing his fingers on her clit, he began to fuck her ass harder.

"I plan to do exactly that."

***LEMON END***

-KB-

Naruto decided to take a stroll through Uzu. He was fascinated at how his family thrived on this island.

It's already been a week since he arrived, though he still got a bit nervous in large crowds due to his childhood. The friendly atmosphere and the kind smiles his kin wore slowly eased his nerves.

Walking to the Uzukage office, the secretary didn't bother stopping him and he walked straight into the office.

Upon entering, he found three of his grandfather's clones getting through that day's paperwork while the man himself sat on one of the couches on the side reading a novel.

"Naruto-kun! What brings you here today?" Daisuke asked with a smile.

"Hey, jiji. I was just wondering, what can I contribute to the village? Should we merge our spy networks together?" Naruto asked. He didn't like sitting around, and he already spent a long time freeloading, in his mind.

"I was going to ask about you joining Uzu officially. You have the strength to be a jonin sensei, I sense at least that much from you. Or you could lead your own squad of ANBU." He thought for a moment, before continuing. "We could merge our spy networks together, and you would be in charge of that department instead me having something else to focus on."

"I could be a jonin sensei? Sounds fun. And I could just send clones to receive different reports from the spies." Naruto replied thoughtfully.

"Great! Let's get you a ninja registration. When you go home, ask Haku what she would like to do."

-KB-

"I would like to work in the hospital, but I need to be by your side Naruto-sama." Haku stated.

Naruto came up to Haku right after her post workout stretches.

Chuckling, Naruto responded. "Haku, if you want to work in the hospital, then work at the hospital." He then pulled her into his chest, grabbing a handful of her ass, much to her delight, and gave her a deep kiss. "You don't need to constantly be next to me to show that you're mine. You are **mine**."

The dilation of her pupils, and the shuddered breath she just took let Naruto know that what he said was exactly what she wanted to hear.


End file.
